Talk:Catherine/@comment-67.142.167.23-20120705093529
What Vincent was thinking in a nutsehll along with my own randomness: 'Ok so it's been 5 years and I'm still in love with Katherine. Everything is going...umm...great...well, maybe if she didn't tell me she was pregnant! What the fuck am I suppose to do?! I just switched jobs so I don't have a lot of dough and to make things worse, she's taking over the bank accounts, telling me to quit smoking, and limiting my time out at the Stray Sheep. Don't get me wrong, I love Katherine. She's a smart, classy, and beautiful woman but sometimes she can be a naggy, harsh, and unemotional bitch...but I think I may have caused that by acting a bit irresponsible, I mean there is a baby on the way and I DO need to get my shit together... Now recently I just met this new chick...and her name would just so happen to be Catherine but with a C and she's everything I ever dreamed of! She's fun, cute, sexy, amazing in bed, and sweet...wait scratch that. That bitch chomped the fuck out of me TWICE and then kicked my ass in the bathroom stall. I may need to slap a bitch if she tries that shit again...I don't care if she is a woman, she punches like a man....but anything for the pussy dawg. Gah, I'm so fucked up! How could I do this to Katherine?! She's the one that's been putting up wth my childish shit for 5 years...I shouldn't be cheating on her by fucking Catherine on the side! I need to man up and cut it before she finds out...but things haven't been too easy with her stabbing her damn cake and showing up unannounced to talk. That's why we got the Family Plan! Unlimited call and text! Send me a message sometime! You'd think we had the communication thing down packed in 5 years...nope! And Catherine's even worse, waking up beside me naked in the morning (not that I mind) and threatening to kill herself if I cheat on her. What the fuck? Seriously?! I get enough of that shit from Katherine. Maybe...maybe I should just run away. Yeah, just leave and do my own thing. I'm a man...I can take care of myself...I don't need to be tied down by anything nor anyone. Yeah I'll miss the small gifts and lectures from Katherine. Yeah I'll miss Catherine's great rack and her acts of violence but isn't it truly about what I want? I mean this is MY life and I should live it to the fullest all the while making the right decisions accordingly...but I don't want to hurt her...nor get beat up again... Shit...who's is going to be? Katherine? Catherine? Or myself?' A little bit more: Personally, I'm Katherine all the way but I sure do LOVE me some Catherine! She's bubbly, spontaneous, and fun, all qualities I like in both my friends and potential lovers. The violence however, bitch I'll slap you if you fucking bite me or beat me up in the bathroom (still love you though). And while Catherine's being busty and crazy (as she was designed to be), Katherine can come and whip me into shape if I'm slacking cuz obviously my parents didn't do a good job if I'm fucking 32 and still don't know how to act like an adult. She gotta let me tap that ass though or I'll end up going back to Catherine for some more sweet sweet lovin'! :3 Like everyone said in some way shape of form, people are going to choose either one of these lovely ladies (or themselves) based on a lifestyle that they prefer, qualities/personalities they enjoy, and/or appeal. In the game, disreagarding appeal, when I first played I was a mixture of both really. One minute I was on Katherine's extreme and the next was on Catherine's extreme. It all depends on the player and what they enjoy. So yeah...this is me at 5:31AM... Peace! And I have loved reading all the posts so far!